


Rules of the Game

by asael



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Game

The first time is, more or less, at Reborn's request. He doesn't use those exact words, of course. He would never have told Hibari straight out to discipline Mukuro in that way - imagine Tsuna's horror if he found out. Nevertheless, it is clear what he means. Mukuro is getting out of control, pushing the limits of the contact he has with the Vongola bit by bit. He is inciting other families when he can get away with it, making tensions high and alliances difficult. But of course, being Mukuro, he is careful never to do anything he can get caught for.

Reborn tells Hibari it is his job to discipline the Mist Guardian, but he must do it creatively, as Mukuro hasn't done anything obviously wrong. He says Mukuro is too prideful.

Hibari can be creative.

That's how he ends up fucking Mukuro through one of the practice room floors. Mukuro fights at first, of course, but one of the clauses of the contract that secured his release is that he must never use his powers against a member of the Vongola family. In a purely physical fight with Hibari, he is far outmatched.

It's better than Hibari had ever expected it to be. Mukuro is hot and tight, and the way he struggles and the sounds he makes - choked cries, like he's trying hard to stay quiet but just can't - sends hot arousal straight up Hibari's spine. When he comes inside Mukuro, it's the best orgasm he's ever had, and that disturbs him. 

Afterwards, he sees that despite his rough treatment Mukuro has come as well, and his cheeks are flushed. His eyes are angry, but all he says to Hibari is, "If you wanted to fuck me, you could have just asked."

Hibari is emotionless when he responds. "It wasn't about that." He watches Mukuro's eyes widen.

Then he leaves Mukuro sprawled on the floor of the practice room, covered in bruises and his own come.

The next day, Reborn gives him a little smile and a nod.

*

The second time, it's because Mukuro manages to provoke a loud argument between Ryohei and Gokudera during a meeting. The rest of the meeting is a complete waste of time, which irritates Hibari.

He waits until Mukuro is alone, and then bends him over the conference table and holds him there, thrusting in hard without any preparation. Mukuro stifles his cries again, and this time when Hibari is finished he doesn't look at him, just waits for him to go.

Hibari doesn't care. It's a thrill to see Mukuro like this, his former enemy brought so low. He is validated when, at the next meeting, Mukuro causes no trouble.

*

The third time, it's just because Hibari's angry. He considers taking his anger out on one of the herbivores that always crowd around Tsuna, but then he sees Mukuro going into the library - empty at this time of day. 

He takes Mukuro once, rough and fast and painful. Then, fierce angry passion running through his veins, he does it again - this time drawing it out. He bites Mukuro's shoulder, strokes his cock, doesn't let him come until he stops trying to stay quiet and lets Hibari hear his moans.

Hibari is in an excellent mood for the rest of the day.

Mukuro skips dinner.

*

After that, Hibari doesn't bother keeping track. When he's angry, when Mukuro misbehaves, or even when he's just bored - it becomes a habit of his to find Mukuro, but it's different each time. Still, there's a pattern, a rhythm to their meetings.

When Hibari is angry, he goes into the Mist Guardian's room, his bed, pinning his wrists down and fucking him until he screams. When Hibari is angry he's not gentle at all, just taking Mukuro, using him, getting lost in that tightness and heat and barely giving a thought to Mukuro's pleasure until the anger is out of his system. After those times, Mukuro is covered in bruises and sits carefully, uncomfortably during the meetings.

When Mukuro misbehaves, Hibari finds him and they play a different game. This is one he's never considered before - during sex, Hibari has only ever cared about getting off, seeing it as a necessary action and nothing more. But now, to punish Mukuro (supposedly), Hibari has discovered another side to himself.

These are the times when he teases Mukuro. The times when he makes him beg, the times that Hibari thinks about later when he's alone. He'll touch Mukuro, just enough to tease. He'll slip his fingers inside Mukuro, one at a time, stroke his cock, pinch his nipples, leave bitemarks on that pale skin - until Mukuro's gasping, begging Hibari to just fuck him. Mukuro always tries to keep his cool, but Hibari has discovered how to break him. By now he's good enough at it that he can get Mukuro to do just about anything, as long as Hibari will fuck him afterwards.

It's meant to punish Mukuro, keep him in check. Hibari doesn't forget that, so he makes these times about dominance. His dominance, and Mukuro's submission. Hibari won't let him come until he's sure that Mukuro understands his place - under the Vongola, under Hibari. Once, he makes Mukuro call him 'master' before finally taking him.

It's such a turn-on that Hibari never does it again.

When he's bored, Hibari does whatever he feels like. At first he's not sure, never having had this kind of freedom with someone else before - but he quickly becomes used to it, realizes that Mukuro's accepted this arrangement and won't fight anymore. After that, Hibari isn't unsure anymore either. He does whatever he wants.

Once, he sits next to Mukuro during a meeting, and before the meeting is half over he has his hand down Mukuro's pants, stroking him as Mukuro tries desperately to stay quiet. 

On another night, during dinner, he meets Mukuro's eyes across the table - rare, as Mukuro hardly ever makes eye contact with him now. He smiles, and after dinner Mukuro meets him on the balcony. Hibari motions to the ground, and Mukuro, apparently expecting this, gets on his knees and sucks Hibari off. Hibari pulls out and comes on his pretty face, just because he can. Mukuro doesn't protest.

When Mukuro goes to Moscow on a mission for the Vongola, Hibari calls him up. He tells Mukuro that Mukuro is a dirty little slut, that Mukuro wants to be fucked. He makes Mukuro touch himself while they're talking - while Hibari is talking, telling Mukuro what a whore he is.

Sometimes Hibari thinks that it might be wrong, but the rest of the time it feels too good for him to care.

Once, afterwards, Mukuro looks at him and says, "I don't want to do this anymore, Kyoya."

Hibari is shaken, for only a moment. Then Mukuro tilts his head and his long hair falls over one pale shoulder, revealing a bite mark Hibari left there, and Hibari feels himself get hard again.

He never responds to Mukuro. Deep down somewhere, he thinks _Mukuro could stop this if he really wanted to._

*

Things change, but Hibari realizes that they only change for him. Little things. Mukuro doesn't look him in the eye anymore, doesn't tease or mock like he once did. Chrome pours tea for everyone but forgets Hibari - a mistake everyone else laughs off, but Hibari knows it's more than that.

The blond boy who follows Mukuro around growls whenever he sees Hibari, and the tall thin one just stares at him. No one else seems to notice or care about what's happening between him and Mukuro, and why would Hibari care if they did?

Deep down somewhere, it bothers him.

He doesn't really have a change of heart, though, until one night.

Mukuro's sprawled out beneath him, spent and breathless still, hands tied with the necktie from Hibari's suit. Hibari is still inside him, regaining his bearings after orgasm. Mukuro doesn't look at him, but says, "It isn't just about controlling me, you know."

They hardly ever talk while they're doing this, at least not anything outside of the things Hibari says to Mukuro - "bend over", "on your knees", "beg me for it", any number of dirty names. But this isn't any of those things, and so he remembers it.

He thinks about it later, taking it apart. It's not hard to figure out what Mukuro means, and it's not surprising that Reborn would try to control the two wildcards in his hand in this manner.

Hibari hates being controlled. For the first time, it occurs to him that Mukuro does, as well.

It's not quite a crisis of conscience. Hibari doesn't have those. But it's something - something that makes him stop finding Mukuro whenever he needs an easy outlet. Something that makes him stay away from Mukuro even when all he can think about is touching that soft skin again or the way Mukuro's mouth feels on his cock.

He doesn't go near Mukuro for weeks. Chrome starts remembering to pour him tea again. The Kokuyo boys stop noticing him. Reborn frowns, but says nothing, because Mukuro has not caused any trouble. Hibari relaxes, feeling strangely better. Perhaps even moral.

He's not free from the desire, though. That gets worse and worse, until he's dreaming about Mukuro every time he closes his eyes. Hibari's self-control has always been excellent, so he does nothing, until the day Mukuro looks him in the eye again and smiles.

It's not the mocking smile Hibari was used to, before. It's just a small, faint smile, and Hibari almost feels like Mukuro is saying thank you.

He holds out for another week before he gives in. He goes to Mukuro's rooms, and Mukuro doesn't seem surprised to see him. For the first time, Hibari kisses Mukuro - it's not a gentle kiss, that's not in his nature, but it's a kiss.

Mukuro kisses back.

This time, when Hibari grabs his wrists and shoves him onto the bed, Mukuro is smiling.

It's the same as before - a game with the exact same rules. The same passion, the same dominance that get Hibari off like nothing else, the taste of Mukuro's skin and the sounds he makes. The addictive feeling of Mukuro underneath him, under his control.

The rules are the same. The only difference is that now Mukuro's playing it with him.


End file.
